


Prerogatives: End of the Road

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Colossal Cocks, Consensual Rape, Deepthroating, Dry Penetration, Erectile Disfunction!Corbin, Knotting, Large Cocks, M/M, Non Traditional Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Corbin, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Later that evening after waking up, Corbin put on a fresh pair of tight briefs, kissed his dad goodbye and floo'd home. As soon as Corbin stepped out of the grate in his sitting room, he immediately found himself naked and bent over Fenrir's lap and subjected to a harsh beating. Once done, he was told to explain. When Fenrir is told that the boy can no longer get erect, he hugs the sobbing boy. Later that night Fenrir fucks Corbin's boy pussy viscously hard and deep, even though Corbin remains soft and flaccid - he still screams out in pleasure. Afterwards, Corbin puts forth an idea to his four Alphas and waits for their answer. What does his small family decide on?





	Prerogatives: End of the Road

Later that evening after waking up, Corbin conjured and put on a fresh pair of tight briefs, before he knelt down and woke up his dad. When Harry woke he sat up and smiled at his son, together they stood and Corbin said that he had to go home. He kissed his dad goodbye, during the kiss that lasted several moments, Harry groped his son's arse cheeks and fingered his distended tight hole, making the boy moan. Corbin fleeing rebellious repeated the gesture on his dad, and slipped his own fingers into Harry's tight arse. 

 

He then whispered into his dad's ear, that he had a wonderfully tight boy pussy, that he Corbin so would love to fuck if he could. Harry groaned loudly at the very thought, as well as smirked at the boy's choice of words.  
"Boy pussy?" He asked, as his cock hardened again.  
"Fenrir labelled my arse as my boy pussy. I immediately fell in love with the name. Turns me on like a wound spring, every time I hear my mates say they want to fuck or rape my boy pussy." Corbin replied. 

 

Harry growled. He so wanted to take his son again.  
"Go." Harry went on, as he guided his son over to the study door. "Before I don't let you."  
Corbin chuckled and opened the door and made his way into the sitting room, leaving his dad behind with his hard problem.  
"Hm," Harry went on as he made his smirking way upstairs. "I think Bill needs his 'boy pussy' fucked hard."  
That said, Harry ran up to his and Bill's room.  
Meanwhile Corbin walked over to the empty grate in the sitting room and took a pinch of powder from the pot on the mantle piece and threw it into the grate and floo'd home. 

 

 **\- PEOTR -**

 

As soon as Corbin stepped out of the grate into his own sitting room, he immediately found himself naked and bent over Fenrir's lap. He looked up at his burly mate puzzled. Fenrir didn't give an answer, but simply subjected Corbin's pert arse to a harsh beating. The harshest Corbin reckoned he'd had yet. By the time Fenrir stopped, the boy's arse was a deep purply-red hew. Corbin was crying heartbroken sobs. His usually hard little cock was still soft and flaccid. It was becoming too much for the boy to handle. 

 

Fenrir lifted the boy up and Corbin straddled his mate's lap, wrapped his arms around the man's burly neck and continued to cry on to Fenrir's shoulder.  
"Explain, Corbin." He said. "Explain to me why you left. You had us all very worried about you."  
Corbin sniffled and after he had calmed down, he explained what had happened and why he had to leave.  
"Shh." Fenrir replied, feeling sorry for his boy's troubles. He then stood up with the boy cuddling him, he carried Corbin out of the sitting room and down the hall, into their bedroom. Fenrir gently deposited the boy on to the bed, where Corbin rolled over on to his side and cried himself to sleep. 

 

 **\- PEOTR -**

 

Much later during the night, in the early hours of the morning, Fenrir woke up and found Corbin sucking his colossal cock hard, he turned the light on and leant back against the pillows, as he watched the boy. Corbin was deepthroating Fenrir hard but slowly, not making any of the usual noises he usually made, but still he seemed to be enjoying himself all the same. 

 

Fenrir pulled the boy off of his cock by his hair and flipped Corbin on to his back. The movement woke Severus, Epiveh and SSDSnape from their sleep. They all sat up in the large bed and watched as Fenrir bent their boy double, his knees above his shoulders - exposing Corbin's tight dry boy pussy to Fenrir's predatory gaze - who shuffled forwards a bit, before he slammed his monstrous cock bollocks deep within the boy in one harsh and brutal thrust. 

 

Corbin wailed and screamed, his body jolting violently as Fenrir set a brutally harsh and fast pace, as he fucked the boy's tight dry pussy viscously hard and deep. Even though Corbin remained soft and flaccid, he still screamed out in painful pleasure. Severus slid down the bed and grabbed Corbin's little bollocks and began to torture them by squeezing them harshly, yanking on them, crushing them and smacking them with hard swats. Corbin was in blissful pleasure-pain heaven as his two remaining mates joined in and began to attack him. 

 

Epiveh attacked his nipples whilst his Master slammed his hard, large thick cock deep into his throat.  
By the time they had all had their wicked pleasurable way with him, Corbin was once again a sobbing, crying mess. Only this time, they were happy tears. Not because his boy cock was still soft and limp, but because his mates helped him to take his mind off of the fact that there was anything wrong with him. Severus, Epiveh and his Master all moved to kneel around him as they began jerking themselves off, whilst Fenrir continued to rape his boy pussy into next week. 

 

After what felt like hours, but was in fact forty minutes, Fenrir growled deeply as he picked up his thrusts and his hips became even more of a blur. Corbin whimpered as he felt Fenrir's knot beginning to slide on up the man's colossal monster, pounding into his overly stretched and stimulated boy pussy. Soon Fenrir's large knot popped into being deep inside Corbin, who screamed as Fenrir continued to fuck him, the knot plugging his boy hole. 

 

Fenrir thrust deeper still and the shriek that was ripped from Corbin's throat made the windows rattle in their frames. Fenrir was raping his guts! It was wonderful! And the man's large knot helped! Corbin felt it coming, his little tenderised bollocks tightened up. Fenrir came hard flooding his boy in thick, boiling hot white warmth, and as he continued to thrust into the boy, Corbin wailed as his prostate finally reacted to the knot pummelling it. Corbin came hard out of his flaccid soft boy cock. 

 

 **\- PEOTR -**

 

Afterwards, once everyone had cleaned up and were sitting up comfortably against the pillows of the bed, Corbin put forth an idea he had had forming in his mind since the early afternoon, (when Harry had been fucking him) to his four Alphas.  
"Um... how would you guys feel, if I said I wanted to move back home to the Burrow. But not without you four too. I think with the problem I have, it's going to take a while to get me back to how I was before... you know, hard and all. I'll still want to work in the shop, and I would prefer to keep this flat and the Dungeon here but..." He trailed off unable to find the words.  
Corbin instead sat there against his pillows as he waited for their answer. Fenrir, Severus, Epiveh and SSDSnape all looked from their boy to each other, all thinking the same thing.


End file.
